<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Blue Dragons Group Chat by xXInsert_Name_HereXx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263740">The Blue Dragons Group Chat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXInsert_Name_HereXx/pseuds/xXInsert_Name_HereXx'>xXInsert_Name_HereXx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Azula Alone/Avatar: A New Beginning Extras [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Rise of Kyoshi - Fandom, Shadow of Kyoshi - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Group chat, Happy Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Light Angst, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXInsert_Name_HereXx/pseuds/xXInsert_Name_HereXx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue added Kazoo-Bro, ✨Sparkles✨, Freckles, Pride Month, SweetSummerChild, PreciousBean, Mom, and TheImmortal to The Blue Dragons Group Chat</p><p>Kazoo-Bro changed the chat name to 💜🧡❤️💙🌈✨The Stupid Bitch Squad✨🌈💙❤️🧡💜.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara/Teo (Avatar), Azula &amp; Kyoshi Warriors, Azula &amp; Original Characters, Azula &amp; The Gaang (Avatar), Azula &amp; Zuko, Azula/Original Characters, Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), June/Original Characters, Mai/Original Characters, Original Characters/Original Characters, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Suki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Azula Alone/Avatar: A New Beginning Extras [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. RUN!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Blue: Azula<br/>Kazoo-Bro: Kazuo<br/>✨Sparkles✨: Arya<br/>Freckles: Cho<br/>Pride Month: June<br/>SweetSummerChild: Amaya<br/>PreciousBean: Kimmi<br/>Mom: Sana<br/>TheImmortal: Lao Ge</p><p>More characters to come later</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue added Kazoo-Bro, ✨Sparkles✨, Freckles, Pride Month, SweetSummerChild, PreciousBean, Mom, and TheImmortal to The Blue Dragons Group Chat</p>
<p>Kazoo-Bro changed the chat name to 💜🧡❤️💙🌈✨The Stupid Bitch Squad✨🌈💙❤️🧡💜. </p>
<p>Blue: WHERE ARE YOU!?</p>
<p>Pride Month: What is this name?</p>
<p>Pride month changed their name to June.</p>
<p>June: That’s better. </p>
<p>Freckles changed their name to Cho. </p>
<p>June changed Cho’s name to Freckles. </p>
<p>Freckles: NO!!</p>
<p>PreciousBean: What is going on!? Why is there so much noise in the hall!?</p>
<p>Blue: KAZUO! ARYA! GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE NOW!!</p>
<p>Freckles: what did they do?</p>
<p>Kazoo-Bro: AHHHHHHH!!!</p>
<p>✨Sparkle✨: BRO!AHHHHAHKAHEOSBEIH!!!</p>
<p>Blue: Why are you running!? Why are you running!?</p>
<p>Kazoo-Bro: JSLANDOAGENDIWNKQOBD!!!!</p>
<p>June: Azula, if you’re gonna kill them, please keep it clean? I would rather not get blood on my shoes.</p>
<p>✨Sparkles✨: AHHHHHHHSHAKJDJOAB!! SHE JUST THREW A SHOE AT KAZUO AND DRAGGED HIM AWAY LIKE A HORROR MOVIE!! I’M SO SCAR</p>
<p>TheImmortal: looks like she died before she could finish</p>
<p>SweetSummerChild: Rest in Pepperonis Arya and Kazuo</p>
<p>June: they will be missed… can we get a couple Fs in the chat </p>
<p>SweetSummerChild: F</p>
<p>PreciousBean: F</p>
<p>TheImmortal: F</p>
<p>Mom: F</p>
<p>PreciousBean: ‘hol up I just Kazuo run past with no shoes and pants on</p>
<p>Freckles: I can hear Arya screaming, “YOU BETTER STOP!! STOP BITCH! STOP! AHHHHH!”</p>
<p>SweetSummerChild: My teacher just left to investigate. </p>
<p>Freckles: Kimmi did you just lock the door?</p>
<p>PreciousBean: no….</p>
<p>Freckles changed PreciousBean’s name to EvilBean. </p>
<p>EvilBean: teehee...</p>
<p>Mom: Do I even want to ask what’s going on?</p>
<p>TheImmortal: probably not. </p>
<p>✨Sparkles✨: PUT GERARD BACK!!!</p>
<p>June: WHAT IS SHE DOING TO GERARD!?</p>
<p>Freckles: NOT GERARD!!</p>
<p>TheImmortal: ??????who?????</p>
<p>✨Sparkles✨: MY SOn</p>
<p>Mom: Gerard is an old, dirty, baby doll head Azula found in a gutter. They pass it around among themselves. </p>
<p>Blue: IT’S MY WEEK WITH MY SON!!</p>
<p>TheImmortal: Ah I see. A custody battle. </p>
<p>Kazoo-Bro: I GOT HIM!! I GOT HIM!!</p>
<p>Blue: GERARD!! I’M COMING SON!!</p>
<p>✨Sparkles✨: RUN KAZUO!! FUCKING RUN!!</p>
<p>Kazoo-Bro: SHE HAD ANOTHER SHOE!!! WHERE DID SHE GET ANOTHER SHOR!??! SHE QK ALL REAYD THREW THE TWO ESH HAD OON!!!!???</p>
<p>Blue: AHAHAHA GERARD IS MINE!! I’VE GOT YOU BABY!! MOMMY HAS YOU!!</p>
<p>EvilBean: just watched Arya tackle Azula, can confirm that they are now playing tug-o-war with a baby doll head. </p>
<p>✨Sparkles✨: KAZUO CATCH!! YEET!!!</p>
<p>Kazoo-Bro: DADDY HAS YOU SON!!</p>
<p>Blue: KAAAAAAZZZZZZZZUUUUUOOOO!!!</p>
<p>Freckles: KEEEEEENNNNNNNNYYYYY!!</p>
<p>June: Yo, what episode are you on?</p>
<p>Freckles: Literally just watched that episode last night. </p>
<p>June: Bruh you gotta catch up!! I wanna talk about Sasha!!</p>
<p>Freckles: WHAT HAPPENED TO SASHA!?! NO WAIT DON’T SPOIL!!!</p>
<p>Blue: You’d know if you read the manga.</p>
<p>Freckles: Go back to saving your son. </p>
<p>Blue: I have my son. </p>
<p>✨Sparkles✨: She locked herself in a janitor’s closet. </p>
<p>Blue: Can we take a second to talk about Ymir, tho? Cause I’m fucking broken…</p>
<p>Kazoo-Bro: NO STOP IT HURTS!!!! ALL MY FAVORITES!!!</p>
<p>Blue: I told you not to get attached. </p>
<p>Kazoo-Bro: SHUT UP!! You got attached to a bunch of them too!!!</p>
<p>Blue: I KNOW SHUT UP!!!!</p>
<p>✨Sparkles✨: Are you crying in there?</p>
<p>Blue: SHUT UP!!! I MISS MY BABIES!!!</p>
<p>TheImmortal: Can we get some Fs in the chat for the amazing characters that all died, leaving us stuck with Eren. F</p>
<p>Mom: F</p>
<p>✨Sparkles✨: F</p>
<p>Kazoo-Bro: F</p>
<p>EvilBean: F</p>
<p>SweetSummerChild: F</p>
<p>Freckles: F</p>
<p>June: F</p>
<p>Blue: F. But like why do you hate Eren so much</p>
<p>TheImmortal: You don’t like him either. </p>
<p>Blue: I mean yeah I  think he’s annoying and I’m not huge fan of him, but like you despise Eren and you’re only on ep 3 of season 1</p>
<p>TheImmortal: I’ll have you know, I am now on episode 15 of season one thank you very much. </p>
<p>Mom: Lao Ge, do you even remember why you don’t like him?</p>
<p>TheImmortal: 👁👄👁</p>
<p>Kazoo-Bro: -OOP</p>
<p>✨Sparkles✨: 👀👀</p>
<p>Blue: Ooh shit</p>
<p>TheImmortal: Of course I remember! Because he’s a jackass to Mikasa and he was a jackass to his mom. No respect! </p>
<p>Kazoo-Bro: I mean he do be kind of a bitch to Mika</p>
<p>Blue: Mikannie all the way. </p>
<p>Kazoo-Bro: MIKANNIE!!!</p>
<p>✨Sparkles✨: What about Mikasasha?</p>
<p>Blue: OMA!! MIKANNIESASHA!!!</p>
<p>Kazoo-Bro: YESS!!! AND THEY GO ON DOUBLE DATES WITH YUMIHISU!!!</p>
<p>Freckles: I AM LIVING FOR THIS</p>
<p>Blue: TRIPLE DATE WITH MIKANNIESASHA, YUMIHISU, AND REIBERT!!!</p>
<p>June: STAHP MY HEART!!! I CAN’T!!!!</p>
<p>Kazoo-Bro: ERURI IS THERE CHILL DADS</p>
<p>Blue: HANAJAVEUHWBEUISBQKAOBDIS!!!!</p>
<p>Blue: HANGE AND PETRA ARE THE AMAZING CHILL AUNT AND AUNCLE!!!</p>
<p>Kazoo-Bro: WHAT IS AN AUNCLE!! I LOVE IT!!!</p>
<p>Blue: It’s a non-binary term for aunt and uncle. Auncle Hange!!</p>
<p>June: AHHH!! MY HEART!!</p>
<p>TheImmortal: PIXIS IS THE AWESOME GRANDFATHER!!!</p>
<p>Blue: YEEESSSSSS!!!</p>
<p>Blue: Wait… what?</p>
<p>✨Sparkles✨: What?</p>
<p>Blue changed the chat name to the 💙🐉The Blue Dragons 🐉💙</p>
<p>Kazoo-Bro changed the chat name to 💜🧡❤️💙🌈✨The Stupid Bitch Squad✨🌈💙❤️🧡💜. </p>
<p>Blue: NO!! </p>
<p>Blue changed the chat name to the 💙🐉The Blue Dragons 🐉💙</p>
<p>Kazoo-Bro: Yes. </p>
<p>Kazoo-Bro changed the chat name to 💜🧡❤️💙🌈✨The Stupid Bitch Squad✨🌈💙❤️🧡💜. </p>
<p>✨Sparkles✨: OH AGNI SHE LEFT RHE CLOSET!!! RUN!!!!</p>
<p>Kazoo-Bro: AHHHHHHHHHAHAKBDHSJWNNS</p>
<p>EvilBean: Rest in Pepperonis, Kazuo</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wrong Chat....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Blue: Azula<br/>Kazoo-Bro: Kazuo<br/>✨Sparkles✨: Arya<br/>Freckles: Cho<br/>June: June<br/>SweetSummerChild: Amaya<br/>EvilBean: Kimmi<br/>Mom: Sana<br/>TheImmortal: Lao Ge<br/>☀️Sunshine☀️: Tiva</p><p>More characters to come later</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>✨Sparkles✨: What are you gonna do about it? Choke me? Cuff me?</p><p>June: You wanna find out?</p><p>✨Sparkles✨: Maybe 😏</p><p>Freckles: Girls…</p><p>✨Sparkles✨: Heyyy Cho</p><p>Freckles: Whatcha talking about?</p><p>June: Just what we’re gonna do later tonight</p><p>Freckles: Do you two realize what chat you’re in?</p><p>June: Huh?</p><p>✨Sparkles✨: OH MY AGNI KILL ME!!!</p><p>Blue: 👁👄👁</p><p>Kazoo-Bro: Arya is a bottom!!! Confirmed!?👀👀</p><p>Blue: Choking, handcuffs? Dang girls….</p><p>✨Sparkles✨: I-I’m not a bottom</p><p>Blue: That’s something only a bottom would say. </p><p>Kazoo-Bro added ☀️Sunshine☀️ to the chat. </p><p>☀️Sunshine☀️: Sup</p><p>Kazoo-Bro: DUDE!! ARYA IS A BOTTOM!!</p><p>☀️Sunshine☀️: OH MY AGNI WHAT!?</p><p>✨Sparkles✨: Don’t go telling people that!! I’m not a bottom!! I’m a switch!!</p><p>☀️Sunshine☀️: It’s not a big deal, Arya. Azula is a bottom too.</p><p>Blue: NO IM NOT!!!</p><p>Kazoo-Bro: 👁👄👁</p><p>✨Sparkles✨: SOMETHING ONLY A BOTTOM WOULD SAY!!!</p><p>Blue: I’M A SWITCH!!</p><p>Kazoo-Bro: just a fancy way of calling yourself a bottom. </p><p>✨Sparkles✨: SILENCE TWINK!!</p><p>Kazoo-Bro: 👁👄👁</p><p>Blue changed Kazoo-Bro’s name to Twink. </p><p>Twink: excuse- </p><p>Twink changed their name to Kazoo-Bro</p><p>Mom: I have been scarred. </p><p>Mom left 💜🧡❤️💙🌈✨The Stupid Bitch Squad✨🌈💙❤️🧡💜. </p><p>Blue: Oh no you don’t!</p><p>Blue added Mom to 💜🧡❤️💙🌈✨The Stupid Bitch Squad✨🌈💙❤️🧡💜. </p><p>Mom: Nope</p><p>Mom left 💜🧡❤️💙🌈✨The Stupid Bitch Squad✨🌈💙❤️🧡💜. </p><p>Blue added Mom to 💜🧡❤️💙🌈✨The Stupid Bitch Squad✨🌈💙❤️🧡💜. </p><p>Mom: No. </p><p>Blue: Don’t you dare leave me alone with them! If I have to suffer so do you!!</p><p>Mom: ...hmm...no</p><p>Mom left 💜🧡❤️💙🌈✨The Stupid Bitch Squad✨🌈💙❤️🧡💜. </p><p>Blue: SAAAAANNNNAAAAAA</p><p>Blue: ALSO WHO CHANGED THE CHAT BAME!?</p><p>Kazoo-Bro: Bame.</p><p>Blue: ...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. B̸̤̗̅È̸̫̀͛͠Ā̸͚̩̩̬̂N̸̡̨̓̾̆̇S̴̢̮̍͗͋̎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Blue: Azula</p>
<p>✨Sparkles✨: Arya</p>
<p>Kazoo-Bro: Kazuo</p>
<p>Zuko/🍕Pepperoni_Face🍕: Zuko</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko added Blue, Kazoo-Bro, and ✨Sparkles✨ to The Interrogation Room</p>
<p>Blue changed Zuko’s name to 🍕Pepperoni_Face🍕. </p>
<p>🍕Pepperoni_Face🍕 changed their name to Zuko. </p>
<p>Blue: no. </p>
<p>Blue changed Zuko’s name to 🍕Pepperoni_Face🍕. </p>
<p>🍕Pepperoni_Face🍕 changed their name to Zuko. </p>
<p>Blue changed Zuko’s name to 🍕Pepperoni_Face🍕. </p>
<p>🍕Pepperoni_Face🍕: DAMNIT AZULA STOP</p>
<p>Blue: If you change your name again I’m leaving. </p>
<p>🍕Pepperoni_Face🍕 changed their name to Zuko. </p>
<p>Blue left The Interrogation Room. </p>
<p>Zuko added Blue to The Interrogation Room. </p>
<p>Zuko changed their name to 🍕Pepperoni_Face🍕. </p>
<p>🍕Pepperoni_Face🍕: Better?</p>
<p>Blue: Much. </p>
<p>Blue: Anyway what do you want?</p>
<p>🍕Pepperoni_Face🍕: Which on of you fuckers put baked beans in my shoes?</p>
<p>Kazoo-Bro: ???</p>
<p>🍕Pepperoni_Face🍕: I know it was one of you, I put on my shoes to go for a run and then I felt beans on my feet. I know it was one of you. </p>
<p>✨Sparkles✨: Ew you put B E A N S on your feet? </p>
<p>Blue: What a waste of good B̴̠̿͆Ě̷͖͂̿͘A̷̢͍̙͗͜N̴̛̻͙̞̿͂͜S̶͙͇̱͈̎̏͒̚</p>
<p>Kazoo-Bro: wHiCh OnE oF yOu FuCkErS pUt BeAnS iN mY sHoEs!?</p>
<p>✨Sparkles✨: Rest in Pepperonis, B̶̳͑͝E̸͙̾͝ͅẠ̶͍̫̃̾N̷̤̙̥̋͆̃S̴̘̜͆</p>
<p>Blue: All hail the mighty B̶̳͑͝E̸͙̾͝ͅẠ̶͍̫̃̾N̷̤̙̥̋͆̃S̴̘̜͆</p>
<p>✨Sparkles✨: All hail the mighty B̶̳͑͝E̸͙̾͝ͅẠ̶͍̫̃̾N̷̤̙̥̋͆̃S̴̘̜͆</p>
<p>Kazoo-Bro: All hail the mighty B̶̳͑͝E̸͙̾͝ͅẠ̶͍̫̃̾N̷̤̙̥̋͆̃S̴̘̜͆</p>
<p>🍕Pepperoni_Face🍕: STOP</p>
<p>Blue: B̶̳͑͝E̸͙̾͝ͅẠ̶͍̫̃̾N̷̤̙̥̋͆̃S̴̘̜͆</p>
<p>✨Sparkles✨: Look man, idk what you want. It wasn’t any of us. </p>
<p>Kazoo-Bro: Yeah man, we wouldn’t waste perfectly good B̶̳͑͝E̸͙̾͝ͅẠ̶͍̫̃̾N̷̤̙̥̋͆̃S̴̘̜͆</p>
<p>Blue: Especially not on your nasty ass feet, now if you’ll excuse us we’re doing hot girl shit </p>
<p>-In ✨💜🧡💙The Chaos Trio💙🧡💜✨ Group Chat-</p>
<p>Blue: So you guys wanna go play airsoft?</p>
<p>✨Sparkles✨: Fuck yeah! Let’s go kick ass!!</p>
<p>Kazoo-Bro: LET’S GOOOOO!!</p>
<p>✨Sparkles✨: How long do you think until he finds the beans in his side table drawer?</p>
<p>Blue: Don’t know, don’t care. Right now all I wanna do is laugh at some pissbaby spazz who cries over being called out for not calling hits. </p>
<p>✨Sparkles✨: OH MY AGNI THE ONE DUDE YOU CALLED OUT!!!</p>
<p>Kazoo-Bro: “You don’t wanna see me when I get angry!” Bro what!?</p>
<p>Blue: HE WAS FULL AUTOING TOO BRO!! </p>
<p>Kazoo-Bro: GOT ME IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD!! AND TGE BLIND FIRING!! </p>
<p>✨Sparkles✨: Bruh, if some whiny limp dick starts crying and punching walls I swear to Agni. I swear the one dude with CoD shit. </p>
<p>Blue: I SWEAR!! It’s not Call of Duty oh my AGNI!! The fucking pre-firing what the fuck man!!?</p>
<p>✨Sparkles✨: PRE-FIRING IM FUCKING WHEEZING!!</p>
<p>Blue: Remember the dude who flashed his CAC at us!?</p>
<p>Kazoo-Bro: BRO OH MY GOD!!! BRUH I REALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA FIGHT HIM!!</p>
<p>✨Sparkles✨: I’M SO EXCITED NOW!!</p>
<p>Blue: Yo we gotta go now!</p>
<p>Blue: I think he found the beans. </p>
<p>Kazoo-Bro: THE BEANS!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Blue: Azula<br/>Kazoo-Bro: Kazuo<br/>✨Sparkles✨: Arya<br/>Freckles: Cho<br/>June: June<br/>SweetSummerChild: Amaya<br/>EvilBean: Kimmi<br/>Mom: Sana<br/>TheImmortal: Lao Ge<br/>Pink💕: Ty Lee</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freckles: I can’t stand any of you…</p><p>✨Sparkles✨: Love you too, babe!</p><p>Freckles: STOP!!</p><p>Mom: What’s happening?</p><p>Freckles: You know, I expected this from Arya and Kazuo, but Azula? I am at a loss for words…</p><p>TheImmortal: What are they doing!?</p><p>Freckles: The game.</p><p>TheImmortal: What game?</p><p>Mom: The game. </p><p>TheImmortal: What game!? What game are you talking about!?</p><p>June: Are you three literally 12</p><p>✨Sparkles✨: Uhm 12 and a half! Thank you very much!</p><p>TheImmortal: WHAT AR EYOU TALKING ABOT!? WaT gAME!?</p><p>Kazoo-Bro: the penis game…</p><p>TheImmortal: I-</p><p>TheImmortal: ARE YOU FUCING 12</p><p>Blue: 12 and a half! </p><p>Kazoo-Bro: AZULA OH MY GOD!! </p><p>✨Sparkles✨: IM WHEEZING!!</p><p>TheImmortal: ???</p><p>Kazoo-Bro: She slammed her phone on her desk, leaned back and screamed penis at the top of her lungs!! I don’t know if I can beat that!!</p><p>✨Sparkles✨: The teacher looked right at her and just sighed and put his head down!!</p><p>✨Sparkles✨: Katara looks ready to kill us I can’t breathe</p><p>Blue: I cracked my screen</p><p>June: How hard did you slam your phone!?</p><p>✨Sparkles✨: It literally echoed</p><p>SweetSummerChild: Agni…</p><p>Kazoo-Bro: Get a bandaid!</p><p>Blue: no</p><p>Kazoo-Bro: Sana tell her to get a bandaid befor ehe bleeds out</p><p>Blue: I won’t bleed ot thru my finger</p><p>Mom: Did you cut your finger on your broken phone?</p><p>Blue: It’s not a big deal.</p><p>✨Sparkles✨: BITCH YOUR MAKING A MESS!!</p><p>Kazoo-Bro: THE AMOUNT OF BLOOD AND GLASS I-</p><p>Blue: they are exaggerating</p><p>Freckles: Just get a fucking bandaid dumbass or else I’ll tell Ty Lee </p><p>Blue: You better not</p><p>✨Sparkles✨: YES CHO USE HER FRAR</p><p>Blue: I have no frar</p><p>Kazoo-Bro: I just texted Ty Lee, she’s coming here now</p><p>Blue: one frar</p><p>Freckles: OH MY AGNI!!</p><p>Mom: what?</p><p>Kazoo-Bro: She screamed penis, grabbed her stuff and just bolted out of the room</p><p>TheImmortal: I guess Azula won the game</p><p>✨Sparkles✨: She left tho</p><p>Kazoo-Bro: Yeah but she was definitely louder than us </p><p>Kazoo-Bro: Nvm Arya just won</p><p>Blue: PENIS!!!!!</p><p>✨Sparkles✨: That doesn’t count!</p><p>Blue: Yes it does, I’m making it a rule. </p><p>✨Sparkles✨: PEBIS!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>✨Sparkles✨: WAIT NO!!</p><p>Kazoo-Bro: PEBIS!!! I can’t- </p><p>-In a private chat-</p><p>Pink💕: Where are you?</p><p>Blue: No where. </p><p>Pink💕: Azula, come out, now. </p><p>Blue: I’m gay. </p><p>Pink💕: I know that dingus, I mean come out of hiding</p><p>Blue: nu</p><p>Pink💕: Yes. </p><p>Blue: nu</p><p>Pink💕: did you just hit your head</p><p>Blue: nu</p><p>Pink💕: I literally just heard a thud and you say fuck</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>Ty Lee rounded the corner in the back section of the library where she found Azula sitting by the science fiction and fantasy books, “Found you.”</p><p>“Shit.” Azula grumbled, “I said I was fine.”</p><p>“Let me see your finger.” </p><p>Azula rolled her eyes as Ty Lee sat across for her and took her hand in hers. Ty Lee carefully studied the cut on Azula’s hand. She opened up her bag and pulled out a manicure kit, removing the tweezers, “How hard did you slam your phone? There’s glass in your finger.”</p><p>“Ow.” Azula hissed as she pulled out a tiny shard. </p><p>“Well it wouldn’t hurt if you sat still, doofus.” Ty Lee chuckled as she plucked out another shard, “This is what you get for being stupid.”</p><p>“Arya started it.”</p><p>Ty Lee raised a brow as she opened up a bottle of hand sanitizer and squirt some into Azula’s hand, “Clean your hands.” She said as she pulled out some bandaids. </p><p>“Okay, I started it, also it stings.” Azula grumbled as she rubbed the antibacterial sanitizer in, she paused when the bell suddenly rang, signifying the end of the school day. </p><p>“You’re very whiny today.” Ty Lee chuckled as she opened a bandaid and wrapped it around Azula’s finger. </p><p>“I whine a perfectly normal amount.” Azula smirked as she wiggled her finger. </p><p>Ty Lee chuckled as she leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to Azula’s finger. </p><p>“What was that?” </p><p>Ty Lee blushed, “It was just something that my mom did when I was a kid, it just makes you feel better.”</p><p>Azula looked away, blushing brightly, “Seems silly.”</p><p>Ty Lee shrugged and chewed on her lip, watching Azula pick up her phone and type something. She shifted up as she watched Azula. “Everything okay?”</p><p>Azula looked up and sighed, “Yeah, just… Tiva and I have been going through a bit of a rough patch. She got mad at me for the joke I made this morning.”</p><p>“It was funny.”</p><p>Azula shrugged, “Tiva didn’t agree, I tried arguing that the others found it funny, but it didn’t matter.” She scowled and shook her head. </p><p>“Why do you date her?” Ty Lee asked. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Azula questioned, “She’s my girlfriend.”</p><p>“I mean- eh- never mind.” Ty Lee sighed. </p><p>“No, what did you mean by that?” Azula glared at her, “She is my girlfriend, Ty Lee.”</p><p>“I know!” Ty Lee yelled, earning a few shushes from people in the library. She sighed and lowered her gaze as she whispered, “I know, I just I don’t know.”</p><p>“What?” Azula whispered gently and ignored her buzzing phone, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“It’s nothing.” </p><p>“It’s clearly not nothing.” Azula chuckled as she nudged Ty Lee, “Talk to me.”</p><p>Ty Lee stared at Azula’s hand gently rubbing her arm, “It’s messy.”</p><p>“Ty Lee, you’re talking to quite possibly one of the most organized messy people on the planet.” Azula chuckled, “What’s eating at you?” This softness was only ever reserved for her. A side of Azula not even Tiva, Kazuo, or Arya got to see. She chewed on her lip as she watched Tiva’s name light up on Azula busted screen and a selfie of the two kissing at the park. Azula let the phone go and just watched Ty Lee. The phone started buzzing again, “Ty Lee.”</p><p>“You should answer, she’s gonna keep calling.”</p><p>Azula sighed and tapped the accept button, bringing her phone to her ear, “Hey, babe.”</p><p>Ty Lee played with her thumbs as she tried her best not to listen in.</p><p>“I’m just in the library with Ty Lee… okay- sorry I know you wanted to meet- it’s fine.” Azula sighed and rubbed her forehead, “Babe- are you still on that? It was a joke. Are you on your period to something?”</p><p>“Are you trying to die?” Ty Lee snickered, making Azula grin and make a face as she mimicked her nagging girlfriend. “Stop it.” Ty Lee giggled and smacked Azula’s arm.</p><p>“I wasn’t doing anything.” Azula hissed, her smile fading, “Don’t scream in my ear- no we can’t leave yet- because Ty Lee has cheer, Arya has dance, Kazuo and I have track. There’s a student council meeting- we always give them a ride- I can’t just skip the meeting and practice. You can study in the library with Zuko’s friends.” Azula slumped back against the bookcase, “I can’t skip- Agni- it’s an emergency council meeting- Tiva how about if you’re patient I’ll treat you for dinner? Okay? Yes, yes, alright I gotta go. I’ll see you later- I love you too.” Azula hung up her phone and sighed. </p><p>“There is no student council today.” Ty Lee said with a raised brow. </p><p>“I know, I lied.” Azula smirked, “Now come on, let’s pretend like we’re walking to the made up meeting at Ms. Yangchen’s room. I’m gonna have to bolt to meet with Ms. Rangi so make my being late to track worth it.”</p><p>Ty Lee laughed and rolled her eyes, “You know I’ll be late to cheer.”</p><p>“I have farther to go, plus Mrs. Kyoshi is much more easy going than Mrs. Rangi.”</p><p>Ty Lee couldn’t argue with that, the history teacher/track coach tended to be much more uptight than her wife. She just nodded and laughed as she remembered the time Azula and Kazuo were late to practice because they were planting a stink bomb in Mr. Roku’s classroom after he had given Ty Lee an unfair grade simply because she found a better way to do the equations on one of his math tests. She laughed as she remembered the way the coach’s annoyed expression melted into laughter. </p><p>“Whatcha thinking about?” Azula asked as they passed Ms. Yangchen’s room. </p><p>“It’s silly, really.” She sighed, “I should get to cheer.”</p><p>Azula huffed and frowned, “I wish you’d tell me what’s going on, Tiva does the same thing! I can’t help if you don’t tell me! Ugh, women! Why do I love them!”</p><p>Ty Lee laughed and rolled her eyes, “It’s nothing, promise.”</p><p>Azula shook her head and sighed, “Lies, but fine, I won’t push anymore.”</p><p>Ty Lee smiled as she watched Azula type something on her phone and grimace as she flick away a piece of glass. “You have to get it fixed.”</p><p>Azula looked up and grinned, “I’ll probably just break it again.”</p><p>“You really are the most organized messy person.” She giggled, “Tomorrow we’re going to the mall and fixing it.”</p><p>Azula rolled her eyes, “Okay, but don’t be surprised if I break it again during a high stakes round of the penis game.”</p><p>“Penis.” Mrs. Kyoshi said as she walked by with Miss. Kirima and Mrs. Rangi. Kirima cackled as Rangi swatted the English teacher’s arm. </p><p>Azula wheezed, earning a pointed look from the history teacher. </p><p>“Get to track Azula.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am!” Azula smirked, meeting Kyoshi’s eyes, “Penis!”</p><p>“PENIS!” Kyoshi countered. </p><p>“PENIS!!” </p><p>Kirima fell on the floor, cackling and wheezing. </p><p>“PENIS!!!” Azula responded with a shout. </p><p>“Track.” Rangi said, “Now.”</p><p>Azul gave a salute and turned to jog away, but stopped when her phone fell from her pocket onto the linoleum floor, cracking even more. “No!” She bent down and showed Ty Lee the screen, “Kinda reminds me of my brain.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Broken.” Azula snorted. </p><p>“Go to track, you doofus.” Ty Lee hissed, “And then we are going to talk later.”</p><p>Azula laughed as she turned and jogged away, this time not dropping her phone. Ty Lee sighed and shook her, unable to hide the fond smile on her face. She startled when she felt hands on her shoulders, turning to see Rangi and Kyoshi smiling at her. </p><p>“She’s doing much better than she was, a big part of that is thanks to you.” Rangi smiled. </p><p>Kyoshi squeezed her shoulder, “You’re a good kid, Ty Lee.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Now get to cheer.” Kyoshi chuckled and gave her a small pat on the back. </p><p>oOoOo</p><p>-In a private chat-</p><p>Pink💕: What’s with Rangshi?</p><p>Mom: ???</p><p>Pink💕: They told me about how I’ve helped Azula and that I’m a good kid. </p><p>Mom: Oh Agni… That's their way of telling you to quit being useless and talk to Azula!</p><p>Pink💕: About what? We already talk. </p><p>Mom: Oh my Agni…</p><p>Pink💕: Sana?</p><p>Pink💕: What do they mean?</p><p>Pink💕: Sana?</p><p>Pink💕: ???</p><p>Mom: I don’t know…</p><p>Mom: What time are you kids coming? And what do you want for dinner?</p><p>Pink💕: Probably just take out. Also don’t change the subject. </p><p>Mom: Maybe you should talk to Azula. </p><p>Pink💕: abot wat!?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One Frar</p><p>XXX</p><p>Ty Lee: *kisses Azula’s finger*</p><p>Ty Lee: It was just something that my mom did when I was a kid, it just makes you feel better</p><p>Azula: Seems silly.</p><p>Later</p><p>Azula: ARYA, KAZUO, I NEED YOU TO PUNCH ME IN THE FACE REALLY HARD!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ADAM-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Blue: Azula<br/>Kazoo-Bro: Kazuo<br/>✨Sparkles✨: Arya<br/>Freckles: Cho<br/>June: June<br/>SweetSummerChild: Amaya<br/>EvilBean: Kimmi<br/>Mom: Sana<br/>TheImmortal: Lao Ge<br/>Pink💕: Ty Lee<br/>Mai🔪: Mai</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue added Mom to 💜🧡❤️💙🌈✨The Stupid Bitch Squad✨🌈💙❤️🧡💜</p><p>✨Sparkles✨: WHAT THE FUCK IS UP KYLE!?</p><p>Blue: ADAM-</p><p>Mom: Who? Who are you talking about?</p><p>Kazoo-Bro: 1 MILLION FOLLOWERS!!!</p><p>Mom: Huh!?</p><p>Kazoo-Bro: Have you seen the COMMENTS!?</p><p>✨Sparkles✨: The comments I-</p><p>Blue: I can’t </p><p>Freckles: THE FUCKING LIP BITING!! I HATE IT!! </p><p>Mom: What!? What is it!?</p><p>June: Their stupid TikTok page where the dress up as boys and post cringy thirsttrap videos</p><p>✨Sparkles✨: WE’RE BECOMING FAMOUS MA</p><p>Kazoo-Bro: I hate that one video Azula did where she pretended to choke the camera and bit her lip was kinda hot!! I hate it!! I hate it</p><p>✨Sparkles✨: THE AMOUNT OF RETAKES WE DID ON THAT ON CAUSE SHE KEPT LAUGHING </p><p>SweetSummerChild: It’s the comment calling you two daddies for me.</p><p>Blue: “Adam is such an uwu soft boi! I just want to hug him and kiss him and cuddle him” I fucking can’t rn. </p><p>✨Sparkles✨: “Kyle’s smile🥺 theyre so soft!” I-</p><p>Kazoo-Bro: “I want Kyle and Adam to both rail me so hard that I can’t walk right for the next couple days, and then cuddle and take care of me while I heal so we can do it again the next day.” This one! THIS ONE!! RAAVA SAVE ME!!!</p><p>Mom: 👁👄👁</p><p>Freckles: THANKS, I HATE IT!!</p><p>SweetSummerChild: IM WHEEZING </p><p>EvilBean: I JUST CHOKED OH MY AGNI</p><p>June: Why are we still here? Just to suffer?</p><p>TheImmortal: I hate it here….</p><p>Mom: I do not want this in this place, I do not want to read that with my face</p><p>Blue: OH AGNI WHY DID I LOOK AT THE DMS</p><p>Blue: I gtg</p><p>Kazoo-Bro: You good?</p><p>Blue: I’ll explain later. </p><p>oOoOo</p><p>Blue: Are you home?</p><p>Pink💕: Yee</p><p>Pink💕: wassup?</p><p>Blue: I was at Tiva’s but she’s throwing a fit and I’m not in the mood to be screamed at. </p><p>Pink💕: I’m free, but my sisters are all home</p><p>Blue: I’ll pick you up and we can go to my place </p><p>Pink💕: I’ll get ready! Gonna see teh bebies!!</p><p>Blue: teh bebies </p><p>oOoOo</p><p>“Is everything okay?” Ty Lee asked as she shut the door of the old van, or as Azula, Kazuo, and Arya called it, The Stupid Bitch Bus. The SBB for short. </p><p>Azula appeared tense at first, but relaxed as she looked up from her phone, “I got a stupid DM from some girl on TikTok and Tiva was going through my phone.” Azula huffed, “You know, I’m an asshole, I know that. You know, we all know. I have a history of lying, I’m a bitch, but I don’t appreciate being called a cheater!”</p><p>“Oh, Azula I’m so sorry.” Ty Lee looked over at her best friend in the driver’s seat. </p><p>“The constant accusations, the arguments- I-I don’t get it. Four years, we’ve been dating and we were good! Better than good! I don’t get what’s going on, why she’s acting the way she is!” Azula started up the Stupid Bitch Bus and pulled out of the driveway, “I mean she accused me of cheating on her! Would I cheat on someone?”</p><p>“No.” Ty Lee shook her head. It was true, if there was one thing Azula had always seen as beneath her it was cheating on someone. </p><p>“No! And she knows that!” Azula exclaimed, “So why the fuck is she accusing me of it!?” She sighed and shook her head, falling silent. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Zula.” Ty Lee whispered and squeezed her arm. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, startling her. </p><p>“Was that me?” Azula asked, focusing on the road in front of them. </p><p>“Sorry, that was me.” Ty Lee quickly pulled out her phone to find a message from Mai. </p><p>oOoOo</p><p>Mai🔪: Where are you?</p><p>Pink💕: Is everything alright?</p><p>Mai🔪: Ty Lee where are you?</p><p>Pink💕: I’m with Azula. What’s wrong?</p><p>Mai🔪: Fuck. Okay, is she okay?</p><p>Pink💕: I mean, she’s a little pissed off at Tiva, but besides that she’s fine. </p><p>Mai🔪: Pissed at Tiva? How pissed?</p><p>Pink💕: i mean Tiva accused her of cheat so she’s pretty pissed, but they’ll probably talk later and then fuck and make up. </p><p>Mai🔪: Shit. Okay. I have something to tell you, but you can not tell Azula, okay. </p><p>Pink💕: What? What is it?</p><p>Mai🔪: Okay I was with Kazuo at the park and we were working on our history assignment and we saw Tiva. With some guy. And they were you know…</p><p>Pink💕: oh my Agni…</p><p>Pink💕: are you sure they weren’t friends? Maybe cousins!</p><p>Mai🔪: Ty Lee, cousins don’t make out on park benches. </p><p>Pink💕: Fuck. </p><p>oOoOo</p><p>“Everything alright?” Azula asked with a raised brow, “You seem upset.”</p><p>Ty Lee smiled and nodded, “Yeah, everything is fine! Arya just had a question about the math homework.”</p><p>“Okay.” Azula nodded quietly and went back to the road.</p><p>Ty Lee silently cursed herself for not telling Azula the truth.</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>Mai🔪: Ty? Ty?</p><p>Pink💕: Azula asked a question.</p><p>Mai🔪: About what? Did you tell her?</p><p>Pink💕: No, but I should have. </p><p>Mai🔪: NO! Not yet anyway. </p><p>Pink💕: We wait though. She deserves to know sooner rather than later. If we wait she could just end up getting hurt. </p><p>Mai🔪: I know. I know, but I think we should wait so we can have Iroh, Zuko, Kazuo, Arya, and Sana present. It might be easier for her to hear if she has her whole support system present you know?</p><p>Pink💕: Okay. So Friday night then?</p><p>Mai🔪: Yes. I think it would be better if everyone could be there for her when she finds out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ruh roh....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My hand slipped.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue: Are you up?</p><p>Pink💕: What’s up?</p><p>Blue: I’m outside. </p><p>oOoOo</p><p>Ty Lee yawned as she  sat up from her bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She shuffled over to her window to see the old van that the group had found in a junkyard and refurbished sitting in the driveway, Azula leaning on the hood and staring at her phone. </p><p>oOoOo</p><p>Blue: You still there?</p><p>Pink💕: Yeah, I’m here, but what are you doing here?</p><p>Blue: I woke you up didn’t I</p><p>Pink💕: It’s fine. Is everything alright? It’s the middle of the night </p><p>Blue: I just couldn’t sleep so I went for a drive</p><p>Pink💕: Did you get lonely </p><p>Blue: No, I was just in the neighborhood and thought I’d swing by to see if you wanted to join me. </p><p>Pink💕: Let me just put on some pants </p><p>Blue: you don’t need them 😏</p><p>Pink💕: go to horny jail</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>Ty Lee giggled as she pulled on some sweatpants and a hoodie she stole from Azula. She carefully and quietly snuck out through her window, closing it just a little and leaving a small crack for herself. She made her way down the tree and leapt from the bottom branch. </p><p>“No trick?” Azula chuckled as she pocketed her still broken phone.</p><p>“Too tired.” Ty Lee grumbled as she made her way to the passenger door. </p><p>“Sorry.” Azula muttered as she sat on the driver’s side. </p><p>“It’s fine.” Ty Lee said as she watched Azula, taking note of how tense she was. She had dark circles around her eyes and her hair was messy. She was wearing the paint stained clothes from when they painted the van and Azula’s room. She didn’t normally wear the stained clothes out. </p><p>“What’s going on?” Ty Lee asked, watching the way Azula’s hands tightened on the steering wheel. </p><p>“It’s fine.” Azula muttered, “I’m fine.”</p><p>Ty Lee reached across, to touch Azula, but the other girl flinched away from her. “You don’t have to be fine.”</p><p>“I already told you I’m fine.” Azula hissed, “Can’t a girl just drive?”</p><p>“Azula.”</p><p>“I’m fine!”</p><p>Ty Lee frowned and sighed as she slumped back and pulled out her phone. </p><p>oOoOo</p><p>Pink💕 added Kazoo-Bro, ✨Sparkles✨, Mom, Mai🔪, 🫖TheJasmineDragon🐉, and 🍕Pepperoni_Face🍕 to 💙🔥The Azula Protection Squad🔥💙</p><p>Pink💕: Who is up?</p><p>✨Sparkles✨: What’s up?</p><p>Kazoo-Bro: Eyoo!</p><p>🍕Pepperoni_Face🍕: Please tell me someone has seen Azula!!</p><p>Pink💕: I'm with her</p><p>🫖TheJasmineDragon🐉: Thank the spirits!</p><p>🍕Pepperoni_Face🍕: Thank fuck</p><p>✨Sparkles✨: What’s wrong?</p><p>🍕Pepperoni_Face🍕: I don’t really know! One minute she’s passed out on the couch watching Friday the 13th and the next she wakes up screaming. We couldn’t calm her down and she stormed out of the mansion with her keys. She took the Stupid Bitch Bus and hightailed it out of the driveway and we’ve been driving around trying to find her. </p><p>Kazoo-Bro: oh shit</p><p>✨Sparkles✨: Shit, she told us that they went away. </p><p>🍕Pepperoni_Face🍕: That’s what she told me! Turns out she lied!</p><p>Mom: Well don’t get mad at her about it!</p><p>🍕Pepperoni_Face🍕: I’m not mad at her! I just wish she would’ve been honest about the stupid fucking nightmares. </p><p>🫖TheJasmineDragon🐉: Zuko, please calm down. </p><p>Mai🔪: That’s Azula! She’s not going to tell you because she sees it as a sign of weakness!</p><p>Pink💕: Ozai and his A plus parenting for the win!</p><p>Mai🔪: One, one day I tell you. It will pop up in the news that Ozai killed himself in prison, but I promise you. It won’t be a suicide. </p><p>Mom: Mai, what are you plotting?</p><p>Mai🔪: May or may not have guys on the inside. </p><p>Mom: You make sure that their commissary is quadrupled.</p><p>🍕Pepperoni_Face🍕: Good, I hope it’s soon. </p><p>Kazoo-Bro: HOL’ UP did Mai show emotion!?</p><p>Mai🔪: Azula is my friend, I don’t have to show emotion to show that I care about her. </p><p>Mom: Ty Lee where are you now? </p><p>Pink💕: I’m in the Stupid Bitch Bus with her now</p><p>Mai🔪: Do you know where you’re going?</p><p>Pink💕: No just driving, I don’t know if I should try to probe for more details</p><p>Kazoo-Bro: Is she like, “Touch me and I’ll rip off your hands and shove them down your throat.” Azula or “I want a hug right now but I don’t know how to ask for it and I’m scared that if I do ask you’ll laugh at me and then leave me alone.” Azula?</p><p>Pink💕: I honestly don’t know </p><p>✨Sparkles✨: Luckily it’s you in the van, so it’s most likely the latter, she’ll be much more willing to talk to you. We know you can handle this. </p><p>Kazoo-Bro: Definitely. </p><p>Pink💕: I’ll try</p><p>🫖TheJasmineDragon🐉: Just stay safe Ty Lee. </p><p>oOoOo</p><p>Ty Lee slowly looked away from her phone, motion sickness starting to set in as she realized just how fast Azula was going. </p><p>“Azula.”</p><p>“What.” The driver snapped. </p><p>Ty Lee took a deep breath, “Can we slow down a bit? I’m getting car sick.”</p><p>Azula didn’t answer, she just scowled and tightened her grip on the wheel, but she did slow down a significant amount. </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Azula still didn’t respond. </p><p>“Do you want to talk?”</p><p>“About what?” Azula asked as she passed a stop sign. </p><p>“Azula.”Ty Lee scolded. </p><p>“What? They’re a suggestion.” Azula scoffed, “Plus there's no one on the road, it’s fine.”</p><p>“What happened?” Ty Lee questioned, “What’s wrong?” She reached over and gently rubbed Azula’s shoulder. </p><p>“Nothing is wrong!” Azula snapped and flinched away from Ty Lee’s touch, “I’m fine, don’t touch me!” She began picking up speed again, blowing through a railroad crossing. </p><p>“Azula!”</p><p>“I’m fine!”</p><p>“No you’re not. Slow down and tell me what’s wrong.” Ty Lee said calmly. </p><p>“No! Nothing is wrong I’m fine!” Azula yelled speeding through an intersection, “I’m fine, Ty Lee!”</p><p>“Don’t yell at me, I’m just worried about you, Azula.”</p><p>“Worried! Worried!? Why would you be worried? I’m fucking fine!” She sped down a hill, “Why would you worry!? You weren’t worried when you moved halfway across the country!”</p><p>“I had no control over that!”</p><p>“Shut up! You left me! I was alone! Zuko left me! Mai left me! Iroh left me! You all fucking left me. I was alone with him! You weren’t fucking worried!” She yelled, tears forming in her eyes as she pulled onto the side of the road and slammed on the brakes, “I’M FUCKING FINE, TY LEE!” </p><p>Ty Lee sat staring at Azula in silence. Azula was looking out at the distance, clutching the wheel tightly. </p><p>“If it hadn’t been for Sana, Lao Ge, Rangi, and Kyoshi I probably would have- if Arya hadn’t found me in the bathroom when she did- if Kazuo hadn’t-” Azula choked on a sob as she rested her head on the steering wheel, “I had a nightmare that you all left, I was alone again, but I wasn’t alone! He was there and  I saw myself. I was a monster- I- I am a monster.” Azula chuckled and shook her head, “I haven’t been sleeping, it’s the same one over and over again. Everytime it goes the same way, but tonight it was worse. He hurt you, I woke up and it felt so real that I had to come and make sure you were okay.”</p><p>“Azula…”</p><p>“I know it sounds silly, but I had just woken up and I was a bit delirious!”</p><p>“It’s not silly, Azula. Why didn’t you tell anyone that you were still having nightmares?”</p><p>Azula shrugged, “I don’t need pity.”</p><p>“It isn't pity, Azula, we just worry about you.” </p><p>“Well whatever you want to call it, I don’t want or need it.”</p><p>Ty Lee smiled and squeezed Azula’s shoulder, “Azula, you came to check on me?”</p><p>“Yeah so?”</p><p>“You do care!”</p><p>“Oh fuck off!” Azula laughed and shoved Ty Lee’s arm, visibly relaxing in her seat, “I had just woken up.”</p><p>Ty Lee smiled and leaned over the center console to hug Azula, feeling relief when Azula hugged her back. “I’ve got you, ‘Zula, I’m not leaving. Not again.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Blue: Azula<br/>Kazoo-Bro: Kazuo<br/>✨Sparkles✨: Arya<br/>Freckles: Cho<br/>June: June<br/>SweetSummerChild: Amaya<br/>EvilBean: Kimmi<br/>Mom: Sana<br/>TheImmortal: Lao Ge<br/>Pink💕: Ty Lee<br/>Mai🔪: Mai<br/>🫖TheJasmineDragon🐉: Iroh<br/>🍕Pepperoni_Face🍕: Zuko</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Mom Squad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kazoo-Bro: Mom Squad!! Assemble!</p><p>Mai🔪: Are we the Avengers now?</p><p>✨Sparkles✨: The Momvengers. </p><p>Mom: I’m calling Tony Stark now. Iroh get fucked. </p><p>🫖TheJasmineDragon🐉: I was so close! I suppose I could be the Hulk. He’s quite cool too. </p><p>Kazoo-Bro: IM SPIDERMAN!!</p><p>Arya: Black Widow, bitches!!</p><p>Mai🔪: I’m Thor. Hammers are cool too, they’re a close second to knives. </p><p>Pink💕: I’m Captain America!</p><p>🍕Pepperoni_Face🍕: NO! That leaves Hawkeye! He’s the worst one!!!</p><p>Pink💕: Snooze you lose. </p><p>🍕Pepperoni_Face🍕: Can’t I be Ant-Man? Or Dr. Strange?</p><p>✨Sparkles✨: Not main avengers. </p><p>🍕Pepperoni_Face🍕: Neither is SpiderMan, but Kazuo gets to be him!!</p><p>✨Sparkles✨: Kaz is cute and you’re stinky. That’s just how it is, I don’t make the rules. </p><p>🍕Pepperoni_Face🍕: I’m gonna leave. </p><p>Mom: Do not. We actually have something important to discuss. </p><p>🫖TheJasmineDragon🐉: Right. Tiva. </p><p>Mom: Yes. </p><p>🍕Pepperoni_Face🍕: Shit, yeah, right. </p><p>Mai🔪: So how do we do this? She is going to be home tonight, right, Zuko?</p><p>🍕Pepperoni_Face🍕: That’s what she told me. </p><p>🫖TheJasmineDragon🐉: Kazuo, Arya, you two are with her now? Right?</p><p>✨Sparkles✨: Yeah. </p><p>Kazoo-Bro: She’s currently kicking Aang and Sokka’s asses in Street Bender. </p><p>🫖TheJasmineDragon🐉: Okay, so she’s gonna be in a fairly good mood. Maybe she’ll be more willing to listen. </p><p>Pink💕: Great. </p><p>Kazoo-Bro: Uhm so something just came up. </p><p>✨Sparkles✨: Azula just left. </p><p>Kazoo-Bro: She didn’t say why, or where she was going. But she didn’t seem upset either. </p><p>oOoOo</p><p>Blue: Where are you?</p><p>Blue: Tiva. Answer me. Where are you?  </p><p>☀️Sunshine☀️: Home. </p><p>Blue: Good. Stay there. We need to talk. </p><p>oOoOo</p><p>Azula tapped her foot impatiently as she stood on the front step, huffing when Tiva opened the door and let her in. </p><p>“That’s my hoodie.” Azula commented as she passed Tiva, turning to look her up and down. She was wearing a pair of cute black short-shorts, Azula’s gray hoodie, and a pair of fuzzy socks. Her dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail. </p><p>“So? I’m your girlfriend, it’s normal for me to steal your clothes.”</p><p>“Oh you’re my girlfriend?” Azula sneered at her. </p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>Azula sighed and rubbed her temples, “You and Chan. How long?”</p><p>Tiva froze, her blue eyes wide as saucers, “Wh-What?”</p><p>“I know about you and Chan.” Azula frowned, “Before you start, no I didn’t go through your phone, but I did see his message last weekend when we were watching Texas Chainsaw, when you went to the bathroom. I didn’t say anything at first, but I’m done staying quiet about this. What the fuck Tiva!?” Azula sighed as she quoted the text from memory, “Had a lot of fun last night. Especially the part when we-” she paused to clear her throat and shook her head, “In my driveway? Really? What was there for you to gain from sucking his dick outside of an empty house? No one was even home, we were all visiting Lu Ten’s memorial! What, were you hoping I would walk outside and find you with his baby dick in your mouth?” Azula laughed as she sat on the sofa, “I’m not even upset. I’m not mad, not sad…”</p><p>“Azula-”</p><p>“How long?”</p><p>Tiva guiltily lowered her head, like a child who was just caught stealing cookies from the jar, “A month.”</p><p>Azula sighed through her nose and stood up, “Wait here.” She walked to the SBB picking up the box of stuff Tiva kept at the mansion as well as a box for the stuff Azula kept at Tiva’s. She marched back inside and to Tiva’s room, dropping Tiva’s box on her bed and gathering everything she ever left at the house. </p><p>Clothes… pictures…</p><p>“What’s this?” Azula questioned as she flipped through a composition book.</p><p>“The chemistry notes you lent me.”</p><p>Azula looked up at her from where she knelt, “I gave you these?”</p><p>“Yes.” Tiva said as she glared at Azula. </p><p>“Well then.” She dropped it in her box and smiled, “Don’t look at me like I’m being a bitch, this is what happens.” Azula got up and continued gathering what belonged to her.</p><p>When she finished she picked up her box and turned to Tiva. One last item. “Hoodie.”</p><p>“But I’m wearing this!”</p><p>“Does it look like I care? Hoodie. Now.”</p><p>Tiva sighed and removed the hoodie, placing it on top of Azula’s box. Now standing in just her bra, shorts, and socks. </p><p>“Don’t look at me like I’m Vaatu incarnate.” Azula growled, “You brought this upon yourself when you decided to start sleeping with the moron I used to beat up with a stick on the playground back in elementary school. Hope he treats you as well as I did, though I doubt he will, you're just a piece of meat to him. Another notch in his belt.” Azula smirked as tears welled in Tiva’s eyes, “Did hurt your feelings?”</p><p>“You’re such a bitch.” Tiva cried. </p><p>“I’m a bitch!?” Azula laughed, “I’m not the one who cheated, I gave you everything and I loved you, but sure I’m a bitch.” She chuckled and shook her head, “Karma is a bitch. Have a nice life.” And with that Azula left. </p><p>She sighed as she got in the SBB and turned on the radio, chuckling and whistling along to the music as she drove away. </p><p>oOoOo</p><p>Blue changed the chat name from Sokka’s Harem🪃 to AP History Gang</p><p>Blue: Sokka you change the chat name again and I will grind you kneecaps and elbows into a fine powder and snort it. </p><p>🪃Boomerang_Guy🪃: Rude. </p><p>🪃Boomerang_Guy🪃 changed the chat name from AP History Gang to Sokka’s Harem🪃. </p><p>Blue: Boy, if you don’t-</p><p>Blue: I am in your neighborhood. </p><p>🪃Boomerang_Guy🪃 changed the chat name from Sokka’s Harem🪃 to AP History Gang. </p><p>🌕Tui🌕: spirits. </p><p>Suki🍃: i feel Hakoda and Katara would’ve just watched too like they wouldn’t try to stop Blue </p><p>🪃Boomerang_Guy🪃: THEY WOULD!!!</p><p>Blue: Hakoda loves me. Sokka I’m stealing your dad. </p><p>🪃Boomerang_Guy🪃: NOoo</p><p>Blue: Yes. </p><p>🪃Boomerang_Guy🪃: NoooOOO</p><p>🪃Boomerang_Guy🪃: Also Toph’s text to speech isn’t working she says hi</p><p>Blue: Hi Toph </p><p>🌕Tui🌕: Hey!</p><p>Suki🍃: Yo</p><p>Blue: Yes. Anyway, I want to thank you, especially Suki</p><p>Suki🍃: Me? Why?</p><p>Blue: For your help. I broke up with her</p><p>Suki🍃: Oh</p><p>Suki🍃: I mean, sure you’re welcome, but I don’t think I really helped that much</p><p>Blue: You did tho</p><p>Blue: We aren’t friends and you easily could’ve just kept walking when you found me behind the school </p><p>Blue: You told me exactly what I needed to hear</p><p>Suki🍃: Well I’m glad I could help</p><p>🪃Boomerang_Guy🪃: OMA Are you too becoming friends!?</p><p>🌕Tui🌕: YAY!</p><p>Blue: No</p><p>Suki🍃: I second that. It was a one time thing. </p><p>🪃Boomerang_Guy🪃: Yue, Toph says we should lock Katara, Suki, and Azula in a closet and force them to get along</p><p>🌕Tui🌕: Yes</p><p>Blue: SOKKA!! Kneecaps!!</p><p>🪃Boomerang_Guy🪃: Yue and Toph are also in on it</p><p>Blue: I would never hurt Yue, she’s to precious</p><p>🌕Tui🌕: ☺️</p><p>Blue: And I need Toph around to help me create mayhem </p><p>🪃Boomerang_Guy🪃: Toph just smiled and nodded. You two scare the fuck out of me….</p><p>Blue: You on the other hand</p><p>🪃Boomerang_Guy🪃: WAS THAT YOU WHO JUST KNOCKED ON THE DOOR</p><p>Blue: Open the door Sokka. </p><p>Blind_Bandit: I think he just shit himself</p><p>🌕Tui🌕: YAY TOPH!!!</p><p>Blue: TOPH!!!</p><p>Suki🍃: TOPH IS HERE!!!</p><p>Blind_Bandit: I’m here!!</p><p>🪃Boomerang_Guy🪃: o_O</p><p>oOoOoq</p><p>Azula sighed as she made her way up to the mansion with her box of stuff. “I’m back.” Azula called as she came through the door and found everyone seated on the couch. </p><p>“Hey!” Kazuo said with a smile, “Where did you go?”</p><p>“Aw you miss me, Kaz?” Azula chuckled as she put her box on the coffee table, “I just went to Tiva’s.”</p><p>Mai nodded quietly, “We actually we’re hoping we could talk to you about Tiva.”</p><p>“I really don’t feel like talking about her.” Azula paused and smiled, “Unless it’s to talk about filling a paper bag with dog shit, setting it on fire, and leaving it on her front step. Cause I will absolutely do that.”</p><p>“Hold on, did you know?” Arya asked from the couch. </p><p>“I found out last weekend.” Azula smiled, “I’m fine. We were having problems for so long, I feel free.” She shrugged as she lifted up the box, “Anyway, I'm kind of exhausted, so I think I’m just gonna go to bed. Sorry, I know it’s movie night, but it’s been a long day.” She started to leave, but paused briefly, “Night.”</p><p>“Night.” Everyone said in unison and watched her leave. </p><p>“Well.” Iroh chuckled, “That was easy.”</p><p>“She was really calm about that.” Arya commented. </p><p>Zuko frowned and rubbed his chin, “Should we worry?”</p><p>They all looked at each, unsure of the answer.</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>Blue kicked ☀️Sunshine☀️ from 💜🧡❤️💙🌈✨The Stupid Bitch Squad✨🌈💙❤️🧡💜</p><p>Blue changed the chat name from 💜🧡❤️💙🌈✨The Stupid Bitch Squad✨🌈💙❤️🧡💜 to 💙🐉The Blue Dragons GC🐉💙</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>Blue: Yo, I got back fine </p><p>Suki🍃: Good to hear</p><p>Suki🍃: How are you feeling?</p><p>Blue: Pretty good tbh. We were having problems for so long, but now I’m feeling pretty free</p><p>Suki🍃: That’s good</p><p>Blue: Thank you again, Suki</p><p>Suki🍃: ofc</p><p>Suki🍃: But you tell anyone and I will back over you with my car</p><p>Blue: Like I’m gonna fucking tell anyone</p><p>Suki🍃: Good. I know Zuko wouldn’t be to happy if I killed you</p><p>Blue: Anyway, I’m exhausted, i'm going to sleep. Night</p><p>Suki🍃: Night, see you on Sunday?</p><p>Blue: See ya, Sunday</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Blue: Azula<br/>Kazoo-Bro: Kazuo<br/>✨Sparkles✨: Arya<br/>Freckles: Cho<br/>June: June<br/>SweetSummerChild: Amaya<br/>EvilBean: Kimmi<br/>Mom: Sana<br/>TheImmortal: Lao Ge<br/>Pink💕: Ty Lee<br/>Mai🔪: Mai<br/>🫖TheJasmineDragon🐉: Iroh<br/>🍕Pepperoni_Face🍕: Zuko<br/>🪃Boomerang_Guy🪃:<br/>🌕Tui🌕: Yue<br/>Suki🍃: Suki<br/>Blind_Bandit: Toph<br/>☀️Sunshine☀️: Tiva</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Blue: Azula<br/>Kazoo-Bro: Kazuo<br/>✨Sparkles✨: Arya<br/>Freckles: Cho<br/>June: June<br/>SweetSummerChild: Amaya<br/>EvilBean: Kimmi<br/>Mom: Sana<br/>TheImmortal: Lao Ge</p><p>More characters to come later</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>